


医护室迷情

by LovingStranger_13, Morfire



Category: Death Note
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wammy House, Wammy's Era, Wammy's infirmary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: Near受伤了，Matt怎么能不去探望一下呢？





	医护室迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 未公布在lof的群内翻车联文，看到小末的ao3号就发在这里存个档好了。分段并不代表写作顺序。

* * *

** 01 **

当带着风声的一拳向尼亚招呼过去时梅洛一点也没后悔，他只嫌自己下手太轻，他希望他能有B和L互殴时的狠劲儿。然而他知道尼亚不会和他打，他就像个不倒翁似的只会躲躲闪闪，不管他怎么骂他懦夫都无动于衷，这反倒让梅洛觉得自己像个跳梁小丑，怒气更盛。

于是下午三点玛特从射击场回来后看见的就是一地狼藉，垃圾箱翻倒在地，废纸果皮和酒瓶滚落在一旁。电视上是他熟悉的射击游戏，背景乐震耳欲聋，各种游戏机电线缠成杂乱的一团甩在地上，而梅洛正拿着他的手柄坐在沙发上玩得不亦乐乎，似乎都没注意到房间里多出的人。“这关得注意生化楼里那里，有隐藏剧情。”玛特越过脚下所有障碍物到冰箱开了瓶啤酒，冰镇过一夜的液体流入嗓子冰得他眯了眯眼。“所以呢，尼亚没事吧？”玛特状似无意地随口问了一句。

“你不许再看他去。”梅洛没好气地又踹了脚桌腿，“L还没说什么呢。”

“L什么时候又说过什么？”玛特藏在护目镜后的眼睛翻了翻，然后掐了抽过一半的烟头准确地扔进刚被梅洛碰倒的垃圾箱里。“先走了。”

“混蛋，不要再借替我道歉的名头，”梅洛朝他的背影喊道，“我才没有。”

玛特大笑着说了句谢了，头也不回地和他摆摆手。

 

**02**

医护室离他们宿舍并不远，只隔了一间楼， 玛特快走到门口的时候，下意识从口袋里摸出一根烟来，直到拿出打火机才想起来这里可不是可以任性的宿舍，更别说还有医护老师的喋喋不休，那才最是令人头疼。她曾指着他肺部的X光片强迫他一张张看过因为尼古丁和各种有毒物质而死去的可怜人的肺部解剖照片……

他当然并没有被这些东西吓退，可是乱七八糟的思绪也随着推开门而停止。尼亚苍白的就像一张床单，同样白色的纱布盖住了他全身上下最深沉的颜色——一只眼睛，还缠了半边头。

他安静地躺在病床上，均匀地呼吸，胸脯微微起伏，像只安睡的小白兔。玛特怀疑自己来得不是时候，正想着是趁他安睡进去等待还是悄悄掩门离开不打扰他休息，却注意到床上的人睁开了另一只露出来的蓝灰色眼睛，一转不转地平静看着他。

梅洛有时候会用“那个可恶的绵羊”来指代尼亚。玛特也觉得这个形容真是妙极了。但此时此刻，被这只眼睛无言地看着，他竟然觉得平常看起来温和又无害的尼亚好像有一种魔力，竟能迫使他的双脚惘顾主人的意愿向前迈动，直到椅子被拉开，刺耳的噪声才让玛特重新夺回自己身体的掌控权。

玛特不知道尼亚是否也看出了他的古怪，于是只好——为了让自己的举动顺理成章——摆出一副探望病人的样子（可他确实就是去探望尼亚的）问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我看起来很像能出去赢上几场球赛么？”尼亚倒反问起他来。

玛特噎了下，不是因为无言以对，而是因为尼亚似乎在和他开玩笑。然而这事实上比他的玩笑更有趣，他的意思是上帝啊，从不好笑的尼亚会开玩笑？

“梅洛说他下手挺轻来着。”玛特耸肩。

“那你还来？”尼亚又问一句。他的气势并不咄咄逼人，就像以前在图书馆的休息室里和他闲聊一样，但玛特却敏感地察觉到不管是小白兔还是小绵羊对现在的尼亚的形容都不准当，他们唯一准确的共性大概只在于‘白’。

“替那混蛋道歉，他挺后悔的。”玛特想起十分钟前的喊话，想也不想地就把好友卖了。

“哦。”尼亚轻轻从嘴里吐出一个音节，就算表示自己知道了。

玛特本来想着好好形容一下只在幻想里存在的梅洛抱着自己的大腿哭着喊着求帮忙的样子，但尼亚显然漠不关心的态度让他清楚彼此都对所谓后悔心知肚明。这只是个理由，既然对方对此不发表任何意见，他也实在没必要再扯些可笑的谎话。

毕竟他也不是为了说着流于表面的慰问来的，一切压根没正式到这种程度——他也并不觉得自己想当梅洛的说客或者别的什么，这一切其实和梅洛这个始作俑者半点关系没有，玛特沉默着突然意识到这点：他只是单纯地想看看尼亚。

所以他为什么想看尼亚？这是个好问题。尼亚从不参与他们的活动，他说的他们不仅指他和梅洛，还指华米家其余的绝大部分人。不，尼亚通常只是自己待着，除了餐桌和图书馆，玛特发现自己并不怎么有机会见到他。尼亚把他的大部分时间奉献给了房间里，而玛特则是房间外。然而这却从没妨碍过他找机会去见他，和见到他时说不上来的好心情。真是件怪事，不是么？

 

** 03 **

“我头疼。” 尼亚又开口打破沉默。

玛特找回平时吊儿郎当的样子，他耸了耸肩：“你总不会指望我像妈妈一样安慰你和你说，”他夸张地抬高了音调，好像在表演戏剧，“宝贝，睡一觉吧，一切都会好的。”

尼亚没有回答，像是觉得没有必要回应这种恶劣的玩笑。但是玛特却渐渐在他的注视下不自在起来。这家伙平常的目光明明如死水一样，怎么却在这么虚弱的时候变得如此惑人？那双眼睛好像是在无言控诉，要他说到做到。

简直疯了！玛特觉得要不是尼亚疯了就是自己哪根筋出了毛病——他的手又不受控制地渐渐抬起，然后被尼亚平静的目光牵引着移到了对方的额头上。

也许是尼亚的目光太过于平静，玛特都没有注意到自己放得缓了再缓的呼吸，缓到几乎没有，可能连他自己都没有意识到，病房里就像静止了一样，只有他瞳孔的大小在变。接着突然，尼亚毫无征兆地蹭了蹭玛特的掌心。然后同一时间，麻酥酥的感觉便顺着生命线冲到脑仁，敲打着他每一寸刚放松下的神经。

老天呐这是什么意思，他这是被尼亚给撩了？不这可是尼亚，所以他是要他该给他揉揉么？还是他在谴责他的手在他头上放太久了？好吧好吧，他就是不会照顾病人，他是一等一的射击好手，所以老天注定公平地不会再给他什么高防御。

“嗯，你还好吧？” 玛特问，然后立刻恨不得把嘴缝上，他觉得自己听起来傻透了。

他想起以前来探望尼亚时的场景，似乎一直以来他做的最多的就是给他拿一杯冰水和止疼片，一般他只是坐在一旁陪他说说话（或者说尼亚陪他说说话，但玛特不肯承认这一点），总之尼亚不会真的要他提供什么服务发挥病人特权。

“我想我需要一条冰毛巾。”尼亚又蹭了蹭他。

哦，是，太好了，下一个任务目标，找一条干净的毛巾，然后包上冰块拍在尼亚的脑门上，最后大功告成！

“你该去了。”尼亚说着又蹭了蹭，纱布和皮肤摩擦让他痒丝丝的。

玛特尽量自然地收回手——该死的别蹭了，然后说道，“当然，当然，看在你生病的份上，不过希望出院后你不被我的爱慕者们嫉妒死。” 他又开了个玩笑想缓解一下这个莫名其妙的气氛，而且他本来也是有人喜欢的，起码在夜店里有人喜欢。

“你会告诉别人么？” 尼亚挑了挑眉。

“什么？”

“因为我不会说的。”

“哦，我绝对相信这点。”

“这是我们的秘密。”

“为了你的人身安全，我同意。”

不过该死的他们什么也没做为什么就需要变成秘密了？

 

** 04 **

玛特蹭地一下站起来，嘴里像是在缓解焦虑一样絮絮叨叨地念着毛巾和冰块。在他转身前往医务室冰箱的几步路上，玛特始终觉得自己的背上刺刺的，好像尼亚的目光一直落在他身上。

但是尼亚会这么做吗？那个目光总是在拼图和玩具上的尼亚？当然这里什么也没有，不过难道天花板不应该比他有趣得多吗？有一股冲动促使着他回头看看，但好歹是忍住了。

谢天谢地他还算知道所需物品的位置，但当他抓起冰块的时候，寒气从手掌一路蹿向大脑，他这才觉得可能自己比尼亚需要得多。他实在需要冰块冷静一下，但冷静什么呢？

说实在的，他为什么到现在才发现自己有点发晕？但玛特好歹稳住了自己的下盘，迅速将冰块扔进袋子里再裹入毛巾，深吸一口气转身——尼亚确实一直在看着他。

他向他扬了扬手里的简易冰敷品，一边把毛巾两头系个扣，一边回到了座位。

尼亚的眼神和平时不太一样，怪怪的，但具体怎么怪他也说不好，总之让玛特觉得自己像有什么秘密被看穿了似的。但他他妈的做过那么多缺德事，又怎么可能知道尼亚具体是在指哪一件。

按照预想地把毛巾啪的按在他平坦的，缠着纱布的脑门上，玛特刚想回身坐下，却又被一只手拉住了手腕。

“会掉。” 尼亚看着他说。

“相信我它不会的。” 玛特觉得自己被握住的地方有点儿热，似乎空气都比刚刚高了几度。

尼亚耸耸肩，听话地松开了手，玛特也放开毛巾。果然，虽然冰块向两旁散了散，但它终究还是安静地躺在了一向安静的尼亚额头上。

“你看。” 玛特松了一口气，然而隐隐地似乎还有点失望。

“你看，” 尼亚也如此说，接着头往旁边一歪，然后无辜地看着他，“掉了。”

“......”

“你要是嫌弃就直说。”玛特叹了口气，也没有生气，只是任劳任怨地把毛巾重新放回原位。“但要是再掉我可不管了。”

“ _会掉_ 。”

尼亚的眼睛又盯住他，目光深处好像有一个缓缓转动的深色漩涡，让玛特完全忘记移开视线，甚至也忘了刚刚的不自在，只想要脱下护目镜去仔细探究尼亚眼瞳那个似乎对他具有无穷魔力的地方。

于是，他完全没意识到有一只手再度覆在自己的手腕上，也完全没去想该不该抽回手了。

“坐吧。” 尼亚的食指在玛特的手背上小幅度地轻轻抚摸。

玛特回过神，真是糟糕，他刚刚在想什么？

尼亚也没有说话，只是往旁边挪了挪，然后向空出来的地方点点头。

其实坐在哪里玛特都是不介意的，他出任务的时候什么天台墙角泥堆草垛的没藏过，帮华米家建防火墙时更是可以窝在沙发上睡一个月任凭自己被垃圾环绕——真的，脏乱差对玛特来说实在是太普遍了，这也就意味着它的反面对他的邀请显得格外稀有，稀有到让玛特忽然注意起了自己的形象。

他有些别扭地坐在尼亚手边，想起从射击场回来甚至还没换个衣服洗个澡，让汗水浸湿的衬衫被空调吹的凉丝丝的贴在背上。此刻，他只能祈祷自己没什么臭汗味。

“训练一天，累么？”

直到尼亚出声拉回注意前，玛特都在不着痕迹地嗅着自己。梅洛经常皱着鼻子叫他快滚去洗澡，但玛特自己却很少闻到。

“不累，再说——”他的语言先于思维，等到反应过来时才下意识赶紧住了口。“我坐坐就走”这句话被卡在嘴里，说也不是咽也不是。天知道从进门开始他怎么就变得傻愣愣的了，简直好像有两个自己在天人交战，结果未说完的话只好戛然而止，让他寄希望于尼亚能不在意。只是事与愿违——

“玛特？”

“嗯？”

“你是要走了吗？”

这……还叫他怎么走？！ 玛特简直怀疑尼亚是不是捏住了自己的软肋，每一个动作每一句话都直戳着他。明明是这样轻描淡写的问句，却可以如此直接地穿过皮肤，针一样刺在心头。

他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，那个深沉的漩涡再次吸走了他的全部心神，好像能把他所有不可见人的心思都被给看穿。但等等，他有不可见人的心思么？玛特看着尼亚的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇和下颏——他似乎还真有。他一直以来的不敢说、不敢想、甚至不敢承认的心思，在今天似乎都被尼亚引诱着大胆地给挑了出来，在他耳边歌唱起舞。

“真的不累吗？”尼亚的嘴一张一合，声音像羽毛一样抚过他发麻的脑袋，“你可以……躺下来。”

玛特偷偷瞄了一眼身下这张铺着洁白床单的床铺，他们的确是没一个身材魁梧的，但即便如此，一张单人床对两个年轻人来说还是太挤了些，尤其其中一个是个需要静养的伤员，另一个还是心里有鬼的混蛋。

 

** 05 **

但不管怎样玛特还是躺了下去，浑身僵硬地缩在床沿，半边身子都悬空着。他自己都看不起自己，好像突然变成了一个没经验的小处男，跟尼亚说话音都带颤的。

“躺这么远做什么？我又不会吃了你。”

尼亚的声音猛地响起，这么近的距离，跟对着耳朵说话也没什么区别了。玛特转过头，看到尼亚又一眨不眨地盯着自己。明明是像往常一样的面无表情，但眼角好像又含着促狭的笑意？这还是尼亚吗？哦当然，隐秘的愉悦从心底升起，这是只有他知道的尼亚。

“你？我吃你还差不多。” 玛特笑着反驳，然而话一出口才意识到自己说了什么。

尼亚开始盯着他的嘴唇，他额头上包着冰的毛巾又掉到枕头上，正巧落在他们中间，散着驱暑凉意的冰块透过毛巾柔软的纤维贴到玛特脸上，舒服得让玛特禁不住往前凑了两分。

“你这是要和我试试么？” 尼亚问。

“嗯？”

接着还没等玛特回答，对面熟悉的脸庞就靠了过来，快速而高效地在他唇上啄了一口。

“试这个。” 尼亚说，他有些脸红，上下唇抿在一起，但依然还算镇定。

不镇定的是玛特，他瞪大了眼，张着嘴震惊了好一阵，然后后知后觉的红晕才爬满脸颊。他今天似乎不镇定太多次了，他这个样子要是被温迪看到大概会被笑死。

他只是——天哪，玛特开始怀疑自己是不是喝醉了酒，不然怎么解释此刻头晕目眩气血上涌的状态？再说机器人尼亚怎么可能会去吻别人？他真的晓得亲吻的含义吗？但他今天也的确异常主动不是么？

“玛特，你不喜欢我么。”尼亚低声说。

一瞬间，太多的思绪塞满了他的大脑，黑客专家超负荷宕机，面对超乎寻常的示爱举动输得溃不成军。

他眨了眨眼，还在努力暗示这是个酒后幻想，口干舌燥让他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。然而对面人似乎很不满意他的反应，抿着嘴再次凑了过去。这次不再是之前的蜻蜓点水，尼亚柔软的唇印上了他的，而后温润的舌尖顶了进去。

玛特颤抖一下，似乎终于认清事实，于是没有再逃，而是反客为主地搂过尼亚的腰，把他揽得更近，和嘴唇一般热情的身体紧紧贴了上来，体温直步上升，像两团火焰一样将彼此点燃。

谁也没有放开对方，尼亚本来还显得有些笨拙，又带着小心翼翼的试探，然而在得到玛特的热情回应后就毫无顾忌起来，甚至试图将腿也挤进他的双腿中间，然后——

咚！

本来就躺在床沿的玛特掉了下去，连带着被搂住腰勾住脚的尼亚也一起跌在他身上。所幸床位不高，被压在下面的玛特只是轻哼了一声，但尼亚没有停顿地还在吻着他，最后一层窗户纸的捅破点起了一把火，把两个年轻人的欲望烧得无比旺盛。

一只手把玛特的条纹衫掀起一半，攀到胸前抚摸，另一只则从腰际开始，然后顺着小腹下移摸进了内裤，一把抓住了他的下身揉捏。

“嗯……” 玛特不由自主地挺了挺腰。

“你硬了。“ 尼亚分开嘴唇看着他的眼睛说。

他没去脱他的裤子，只是解开了皮扣，手指一勾，半勃的下身就迫不及待地从内裤里跳了出来，让他辩无可辩。

“啧，比我的深。”

尼亚眼睛一瞥，很快又回转到玛特脸上来。玛特也盯着他，没料想身下被压在他身上的人一弹，脆弱的顶端被指甲轻轻刮过，抖得他一个激灵，双腿夹紧又放松，一下就被尼亚趁虚而入，坚硬的炽热隔着单薄的医院服紧紧贴在他的大腿内侧。

“你这……作弊！”

玛特不爽地用额头撞了下他，纱布的触感立即提醒他尼亚受伤的事实让他有些愧疚——然而不对。

他眨了眨眼，发现对方没有半点吃痛的样子，甚至还顺水推舟地搂住了他的头更凑近地亲吻。两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，玛特的护目镜被紧压在颧骨上，顶得难受。他感觉尼亚的眼睫毛已经扫到了片镜上，好像有沙沙声在他自己脑袋里响。

不对......不对！

他猛然偏头避开了对方过于热烈的索取，才些微获得一些思考的自由。

尼亚表现得太奇怪了，这个口口声声说自己头痛头晕的混蛋难道真是精虫上脑、肾上腺素过多才没半点软弱表现吗？

说实在的，被揍了一拳就躺进医务室本来就是一件很奇怪的事。

他越想越觉得不对劲，扭了半天，才总算从尼亚的压迫下抽出一只手来挥开了他舔舐自己锁骨的动作，然后一把掀开纱布——

上帝啊！玛特气得想先给自己一脚，他怎么就信了这个恶魔的表演！

只见尼亚的脸上光洁如初，别说什么重大创伤，连创可贴都没有一个，只是额头有些许青肿，在尼亚略显苍白的脸上微有些突兀，但离需要把半张脸都缠上纱布的程度大约隔了一个英吉利海峡。

“你是个混蛋！”于是玛特先踢了尼亚一脚，然后一个翻身就把两人的姿势调了个个，压在尼亚身上，“我居然真的担心你了。”

“因为你在乎我。”尼亚被戳穿后也不尴尬，只是双手再次滑进衬衫抚摸玛特的后背，“再说，你每次来都什么也不做，我们总有一个要先主动点不是。”

玛特挑起一条眉毛跪坐在尼亚身上，“说吧，还有什么秘密，现在是坦白的最佳时机。”

“反正马上你也会发现，所以我想那里的东西大概也算一件。“ 尼亚的眼神往上面示意地看了一眼。

玛特向前探身拉开抽屉，衬衫前襟随着他的动作离开身体，尼亚躺在地上看着上面一览无余的风景，也微微抬起身，头钻进衣服下摆，去亲吻玛特露出来的结实的小腹。

而玛特也在这时翻到了他要找的东西，一盒凸点杰士邦，一瓶润滑油。

“哦，操你的尼亚，谁说我他妈一定会和你做了。”他还从不知道尼亚会对这些感兴趣。

“嗯，这里说的？”尼亚假装思考了一下，然后把手覆在还贴在他身上的玛特的下身。“我只是想准备周全一点，现在来看这个决定是对的。”

“趁我改主意之前你还是闭嘴吧。”玛特这么说着，却在尼亚手心里蹭了蹭，然后也把手伸进对方的内裤里帮同样火热硬挺的尼亚上下套弄，一边亲吻他的耳朵一边说。“不过我不能指望你有过经验是不是？”

“你知道我汲取新知识的能力很强。”

“你是想让我想象你浏览色情网站认真学习的场景么？你成功了。”

“我不是那么学的，然而所以呢？”尼亚问。

“所以，小处男，第一次被上你会疼死，而为了我们能有个美好而值得回忆的第一次，混蛋，我批准你先操我了。”

“所以让你疼死的那个混蛋是谁？”尼亚不满地拍了一下玛特的屁股。

“你确定谈这个会留下一个美好回忆？”玛特从尼亚身上起来去锁好门，“总之不是你认识的人。”他回来后把两样东西塞进尼亚手里眨了眨眼，“现在，让我们来检查一下你的学习质量吧。”

 

** 06 **

尼亚瞟了玛特一眼，视线从脸上很快转移到对方鼓胀的下身。那里早就硬挺起来，被内裤勉强兜着，因为先前的挑弄而露出头来，裤头紧紧压着头部，湿痕勾勒出隐藏的体积，衬得那里越加血脉贲张。他伸进三根手指，火热的触感立即如通电般送往全身。但他这次没有再流连，而是口手并用打开了润滑液的盖子，往玛特的身后送去。

“我去，”冰冷湿润的惊醒了玛特，他才意识到这小混蛋的动作有多么娴熟，天知道他到底为这一天排练了多少次，自己主动让步也不算亏大了，“你也太他妈火急火燎一气呵成了吧！”

尼亚睇了他一眼，凑上去堵住他还有精力损人的嘴，但还是含含糊糊地回答说：“就知道你上课又没听。”

“我……！”

玛特轻微的挣扎连尼亚也可以箍得住，当然彼此都对这种情趣心知肚明。但事实上让玛特的抱怨终于得以消停的，还是那一根裹满粘液的亮晶晶的苍白手指。冰凉的指尖最先接触了微微张合的穴口……

玛特僵住了。

他早就不是第一次了，甚至第一次的疼痛也没给他留下什么阴影。但‘那根手指属于尼亚’的想法击中了他，一想到这个就让他情难自禁地想要呻吟，想要更加用力地抱住他，更加深入地去吻他……他从来没有离尼亚这么近过。一直以来。他躲在梅洛的背后，躲在朋友身份的背后，躲在不正经的腔调背后，但尼亚——他的尼亚——还是透过层层迷雾看见了他真实的样子。

玛特的腰肢轻轻摆起，配合着尼亚的动作往下沉去。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心紧紧地贴在一处，咚咚的声响轰炸着两人的脑海，谁也分不清那是谁的心跳，只觉得自己好像快要爆炸了一般。

“放松，玛特。” 尼亚咬着他的耳朵，舌头舔过每一寸肌肤，然而快感反而让玛特夹得更紧了，“你真的不是第一次么？”三根手指卡在里面几乎一动不能动，尼亚试图弯曲一下，但玛特略微抗拒性的动作又让他耐心地停了下来。

“可能太久没做了。”玛特深吸了一口气让自己过于紧张的心跳和屁股都缓下来，按照自己可以接受的步调慢慢移动。“别担心，”他低头瞥了眼尼亚也鼓胀的下身，“比你更大的人都没出过什么问题。”

这句话在此时显然不是什么好的安慰，只见尼亚皱起眉，然后按下他的后脑勺更用力地吻着他，唇舌纠缠在一起，鼻梁相互抵着，处于玛特体内的手指也一次次分开并拢地扩张，随即略微粗鲁地上下操干。玛特哼了一声抓紧尼亚的后背，接着被一把扯掉了一直戴着的护镜。他睁开眼睛，绿得惊人的眸子蕴着少许水汽，从上方无比近距离地望进那片灰蓝，像是要流入海洋的深潭。

“咔嗒。”

他觉得自己好像被按到了什么开关，几乎能听到转动门把手的声音。从未有过的感觉在尼亚这个新手的操纵下占领了他的身体。明明重头戏还没有开始，他就已经不由自主地随着伸进体内的手指摇摆。不用闭起眼睛，他都分分明明地感觉到体内的形状。自己的甬道在不顾主人颜面地迎合着对方的侵入，光滑的指腹挤压着火热的内壁，修剪光滑的指甲轻轻刮过肠肉，而玛特则回报以更深沉的收缩，以及更难耐的呻吟。

他几乎只能听见血流涌动的声音，四处乱窜的激情砰砰地响彻脑海，以至于尼亚凑近他耳畔说的话他一个字也没有听清。

都怪这家伙发威了。

玛特难得认输，但也不得不承认尼亚本来就将他吃得死死的。不过这家伙又能比他好得到哪去？对方紧紧压在他身上，两人的性器紧贴在一起，被两个精瘦的腹部磨蹭着，几乎要一起达到顶峰。

“你……”

他总算找到一个可以喘息的空隙，挣扎着汲取那能连续吸入肺部的空气，对着尼亚的耳朵说道：

“可以进来了！”

他迷迷糊糊地想，再这样下去，不知道这混蛋还要在外面磨蹭多久，真要到两人都精疲力尽才好？

……

“那我进来了喔。”

玛特突然发觉有哪里不对而被一下子定住。

……尼亚的声音有这么甜美可爱抑扬顿挫吗？！

剧烈的心跳这时候戛然而止，沸腾的血液似乎全部都堵到了脸上，要从毛孔里冒出腾腾热气。目光顺着尼亚同样僵住的肩膀往外看，正好看到保健老师同样尴尬的目光。还有被拎起来晃动的一串钥匙。

“不是叫我进来么……”医生眨了眨眼，“那我再出去。呵呵。”

 

_-FIN-_

 


End file.
